Step One
by Violet Rose of Darkness
Summary: Sequel to "Time Warped: With a Twist." Bruce is ready to let Diana into his life after seeing the events of the future, but is she willing to do the same after years of constant rejection? WonderBat and a bit of GreenHawk


**After all the reviews I got, I suppose I have no choice, lol. Now, let's get on with it!**

OoOoOo

As much as she tried, Diana could not sleep that night. She tossed and turned violently, trying to force her mind to go black to no avail. A million thoughts swirled around in her head, making her nauseated. She couldn't stop thinking about what Bruce had told her a few days ago when she was having dinner with him at the Manor. It was all just too confusing.

 _Flashback_

 _Diana abruptly dropped her fork onto the table, causing it to land with an audible clang. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked, wondering if she had somehow misheard him. Though, it was highly unlikely due to her exceptional hearing._

 _Bruce's expression remained the same. "Lantern and I traveled into the future," he clarified. "You were with us too, actually, but there were... complications, which is why you can't remember. There, we met the future Justice League. This Justice League included the new Wonder Woman, your daughter." He paused a moment before taking a deep breath. "_ Our _daughter."  
_

 _Diana stared at him, unblinking. "Why are you telling me this?" she demanded. "What's the point of calling me all the way to Gotham when you could have just told me on the Watchtower?" She was angry. She had been flirting with him for years, only to face constant rejection. She finally moves on and he decides to make a move now? And all because of a daughter from a future that or may not come to exist._

 _"I thought you should know," answered Bruce, his icy blue eyes boring into hers. "And I wanted to tell you in private."_

 _Diana abruptly stood up. "I have to go," she said briskly. She turned to look at the old butler. "Thank you for the lovely dinner, Alfred."_

 _"You are quite welcome, Miss Diana," said Alfred, offering her a small smile. She returned it before quickly leaving the Manor._

OoOoOo

Damn that infuriating man. He always found a way to get under her skin, confuse her, push her buttons. She hadn't realized it then, but there was a something attracting her to Bruce all over again that day. She found herself wanting to break down his walls, talk to him, even just be near him. Was it because of that mission? Did the woman Bruce claimed to be her ( _their_ ) daughter have something to do with it? Ugh, she had so many questions and no one to answer them. Well, no one except...

Diana smirked as realization dawned on her. John. He was there with them and, unlike her, remembered everything. He was the one with the answers. He was the one she needed to talk to.

OoOoOo

The next morning, Wonder Woman entered the cafeteria, immediately spotting the person she wanted to talk to sitting all by himself. Perfect. The Amazon grabbed her food and plopped down across from him. "Tell me about my daughter," she ordered. Her voice soon softened. "Please."

Green Lantern looked surprised. "Batman told you about what we saw in the future?" he asked. After Diana had given up, he hadn't thought that there would ever be a chance that she and Bruce would get together. For him to tell her about their child together was completely out of character for him. In fact, didn't he just say that he didn't have time to pursue a relationship?

"He told me of her existence," Diana answered. "Nothing else. Please, I want to know."

For the Princess of the Amazons to be pleading like this was something extremely out of the ordinary. John sighed. "Her name was Celeste. She was a lot like you," he told her. "Brave, strong, slightly stubborn." He chuckled at her narrowed eyes. "I could also see a lot of Bruce in her too. Slightly cold, logical, calculating. Her suit was even all black and silver instead of red, white, blue, and gold like yours. She definitely looked almost exactly like you, except for the nose. She had Batman's nose. She seemed like a good kid."

Diana said nothing for a good two minutes, absorbing the information he just gave her. "Who else was there?" she asked. "From what Batman told me, there were a few others in the JLU with her."

John looked down, not meeting her eyes. "There was another Batman," he answered. "Static was there too. And..."

"And?"

"My son," John finished quietly. Diana could see the confliction in his eyes. "Mine and Shayera's. He called himself Warhawk, but his real name is Rex Stewart."

Diana's gaze traveled to the redhead who was sitting alone on the other side of the room. "What about Vixen?" she asked. "Aren't you seeing her?" She didn't want to discourage John from having his son, but it was all a bit puzzling. While she herself was extremely hurt by her betrayal, John was taking it the hardest. She figured that was why he was with Vixen, to distract himself. So, why would he go back to Shayera? Maybe they make up in the future. It was true that Diana had already forgiven Shayera, but the pain was still there. Perhaps one day they could make amends, but she herself was too stubborn to make the first move.

John sighed again. "Yeah," he admitted. "I love Mari, but-"

"But you love Shayera too," Diana finished for him. "You never stopped loving her." That much was apparent.

"No," the marine confessed. "I never stopped loving her. But I don't want to get back together with Shayera just because we have a kid in the future. If we get back together, I want it to be because we _wanted_ to. Not because we felt like we had to."

Diana nodded. "I understand completely," she said empathetically. "I pined after Bruce for years, only to face constant rejection. So I gave up." She paused, clenching her fist angrily. "But now he seems interested only because of a daughter we have in the future." She shook her head, attempting to calm herself down. "It really frustrates me that he's interested _now_ instead of back then. I won't be with him because he feels that we should only because he wants a child with me." She winced as a voice a lot like hers, yet not exactly, echoed in her mind: _You have a chance. You have a chance to be with him. Don't ever let him go and rebuild those walls, it'll be worse for both of you._ What in Hera's name...?

John didn't seem to notice her dilemma. "I'd give him a chance," he advised, causing her to turn her attention back to him. "He's not the warmest or affectionate guy, but he does care for you. And if he's willing to give a relationship with you a chance..."

Diana sighed, standing up. "I'll think about it," she decided. She gave the marine a small smile. "I'm glad we had this talk, John. Thanks."

OoOoOo

"Diana-"

"I'm fine, Kal," Wonder Woman interrupted, her tone harsher than she wanted it to be. "You can stop worrying about me." She loved Clark to death, but sometimes he could irritate her with all of his doting. He could be overprotective at times when there really was no need for it. She was arguably the most powerful woman in the world for Hera's sake.

"Are you sure?" asked Superman suspiciously. "You seem...irritated."

"I'm fine," Diana repeated insistently. "Can we just start the meeting already?"

"We're the only ones here," Clark reminded her. "Diana, if something's bothering you..."

Diana sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to give up. "Kal, what if you had to make a decision?" she asked suddenly, closing her eyes. Clark was about to say something before she continued. "On one hand, you could have something amazing, beautiful. You could be happy. But you might experience unbearable pain and rejection in the end. On the other hand, you could live as if nothing's changed and just go about your life. But you would always feel this emptiness, like you were missing something. What would you do?" She opened her eyes, looking at him intently.

Clark was flabbergasted by her question before realizing that she was talking about a relationship with Bruce. "Well, I would give it a chance," he answered honestly. "Sure, you might get hurt. But isn't that perfect life worth it in the end?" He honestly wished that those two would get together soon. They were his best friends. He knew more than anybody that they both deserved that happiness together. "Diana-"

"They're here," Diana said, changing the subject. "Time to start the meeting." Clark sighed in exasperation before he began to speak.

OoOoOo

Diana quickly scribbled on a piece of paper, contemplating the pros and cons of a relationship with Bruce. _Pros: Happiness, (possibly) love, satisfaction, (possibly) marriage, (possibly) Celeste. Cons: Too busy with Gotham, shutting me out, pain & rejection. _She groaned. She couldn't possibly decide between all these outcomes. Suppose she _did_ begin to date Bruce, they dated for a while, they got married, and had Celeste. What if it was then that he decided that he didn't want her? Where would that leave the poor child? Caught in the middle between two feuding parents would be awful for her. She had a vague idea about what that would be like (thanks to Hades and Hippolyta) and she could tell it wouldn't be pleasant.

But then again, there was the thought of actually _having_ Celeste. Of actually becoming a mother and holding that little girl in her arms for the first time. She found that she wanted that, she wanted it desperately. And having Bruce as the father made it all the more desirable. She cared for him greatly, she may even love him. And, despite her frustration, was ecstatic that he had feelings for her as well. But was it really worth getting hurt in the end?

Suddenly, an image flashed across her mind. It was a woman who was nearly identical to her, bar her nose and outfit. It was _her_. It was Celeste. Though she only saw it for a quick second, Diana knew she wanted to have her. Affection swelled in her heart. The woman was beautiful and perfect in every way. Making up her mind, Diana ran out of her room, shouting Batman's name.

OoOoOo

Wonder Woman sped through the halls like a rocket as she searched for the Caped Crusader. Any wondering Leaguers quickly moved out of the way, for fear of getting toppled over by the Amazon Princess. One person didn't see her, however, and they ended up crashing into the wall. "Sorry," Diana apologized, getting up and offering a hand to the stranger.

Hawkgirl ignored her offered hand, preferring to get up herself. "What's your hurry?" she snapped, not happy that she was run over.

Diana kept her face straight, not about to let Shayera get in her way. "I have to find Bruce," she answered briskly. "Have you seen him?"

Shayera stared at her a moment before pointing to the left. "He's in the conference room," she told her.

Diana gave her a genuine smile. "Thank you, Shayera," she said before taking off once again.

Shayera stared after her before shaking her head and grinning. "About time those two got together," she muttered.

OoOoOo

Diana answered the conference room, her hair disheveled and breathing happily. "Bruce?" she called. This was it. She was finally doing it. She caught sight of him typing away on his laptop.

"Diana?" asked Batman in concern, getting off his laptop and striding over to her. "Are you alright? What happened?" He grabbed her arm, checking to see if she was hurt at all. Diana ignored his questions. She instead opted for taking hold of his suit and crashing her lips onto his. Bruce immediately responded, kissing her back just as fiercely.

Bruce, with some reluctance pulled away. Before Diana could question him, he took her by her arm. "Two for the Batcave, J'onn," he requested. Diana could not help the silly grin that adorned her lips as they disappeared from view.

OoOoOo

 **So, how was that? I felt like the characters were a little OOC, but I hope you liked it anyway! Please review!**


End file.
